Lovely Poison Rose
by KillerGirl685
Summary: Ganondorf destroys the Sheikah Kingdom and plans to take over the rest of the world with his two sons which causes a great battle between darkness and light, Sheik wants to not only fight for revenge, she must also decide whether to fight her love or fight for love. (Mild Language & Character death)
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

* * *

 _There was once a thing that we Sheikah had and it was trust. We always trusted others no matter if they were Hylian, Goron, Zora or even Gerudian, but all our trust for others ran out once the King of Gerudo, came to our Kingdom, The Kingdom of Sheikah._

 _He had came for one thing. Power. Since he couldn't get what he desired he left with our kingdom knowing there would soon be a war between the two. We were prepared which left the empire with absolutely no trust for him. He tried to turn our fellow friends against us which left us having no one to turn but our selves. My mother was one of the best things that could have ever happen to me during these stressful times. She made me laugh, smile and told me not to worry when worrying was all I could do._

 _That one day I well never forget. It was the day when I snuck into Lake Hylia to bring flowers to my mother. I will never forget how I felt when I came back to see the Sheikah Kingdom gone. Burned to nothing but ashes and dust, seeing nearly every single house, castle, store burnt down to the blackened grass and the now dry dirt. I remember when I finally made it to my house the windows were broken and the front down was knocked down. I ran in and looked around only to find my mother who was brutally killed resting in a pool of her own blood._

 _I remember how she lied ever so still on the floor and how I had felt so empty inside. I was left with nothing to love, no place to live. So I had decided to take care of my self and find who did this. I walked outside and saw a flag that told me all I needed to know. It stood out and tall from the ruins around it. There stood the flag of the Gerudo Kingdom. I was going to get sweet revenge and very much bloodshed soon._

* * *

 _ **Here's an intro so you all can understand what's going on**_

 _ **I already sorta finished this story but I'm just here to refurbish it**_

 _ **and bring it back to life. I know it's not the best but I would love to try and make it the best with you guys help, if you want to give any tips or ideas**_

 _ **make a review I'll read it and add it into the story if I think it was helpful or if I can do it.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter One

**_Chapter 1_**

I gasped as I woke up from a nightmare up and fell off of something obviously really high up. "...oh" I looked up to see I fell asleep on a tree '...I need to stop doing that.' I had sighed and stood up only to hear an Ocarina being played. I listened to the notes and immediately knew it the one and only. Zodu. My only friend and also annoying protector. I hummed the notes of the song the ocarina was playing as I walked down the dusty trails of Faron Woods. I see from the corner of my eye him flying closer and closer to me then soon landed swiftly on my left shoulder. Zodu was an owl my mother gave to me as a gift long before...he has always protected...or at least tried to even when it's really not needed.

"I saw what you did last night and I am not happy at all with that choice you made. GOING INTO A CAMP FULL OF DANGEROUS BARBARIC MEN FOR FOOD AND WINE *Breathing*... I am very disappointed with you young lady" "Well if you were me last night you would have done the same Zodu" "You already know how much danger that is and what could happen to you, you already know what happened to your mother when she was young and naïve like you, yet and still you go to the most dangerous areas of...ANYWHERE" "Zodu I was hungry what else was I suppose to do" "Wait, what happened to the food I gave you the last time I was here?!" "...I ate it all " " IN ONE DAY?!" "...Yes" " *sigh* You should save some for later then you would have had more and you would have been safe" "Zodu I was hungry, I'm safe now, I was safe then. Just drop it and leave me alo-" "Hush little girl, I brought food for you this time once more and I want to see some of it the next time I see you ok little girl?" he said after slapping me on the back of the head with his wing "Ok just stop calling me little girl, don't you know I'm eighteen years old now?" "I do know silly ''Little Girl,'' well away I go." and off he flew.

"Well it's time to go in the forest I guess" I rolled my eyes I really didn't feel like going into the forest. I went deeper in the forest and fog and steam was everywhere nearly clouding the sky and the smell of water had hit my nose and the temperature seem to rise more and more each time I stepped further into the area of the forest... 'A Hot Spring!' I was very excited soon felt the need of wanting to relax and bathe but still walked very slow just incase someone's there.

I continued walking when I saw a black tunic, bags and boots laying on the ground I freak out. Someone is here. I immediately started looking around for anyone, listening out for any sound. I heard and saw nothing so I began searching through the bag, checking to see if anything helpful was there. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The sudden noise made me instantly jump and turn towards him "...I wa-" " Lookin though my stuff maybe ?!" "No" I looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing any thing I blushed deeply and he noticed it "What?" he snap at me "...Nothing" "Then why are you blushing?" "Umm...I ...was...nothing" I turned around to leave but before I could He was right there fully dressed in front of me "Where do you think you're goin little lady?" he asked very darkly "That's none of your business" "It's kinda rude to leave without at least telling people ya name first you know" "Just leave me alone" I walked away quickly but heard he whisper a little insult behind my back " Bitch"

"How do you know my gender" "Umm I didn't know you were a girl but I guess I could tell because by your voice... and those hips hehe" "Well you better watch what you say around some people you might get killed" "Oh please I'm Gerudian which are one of the most well known and strongest nations so I have nothing to worry about, I think you should be worried more" He said with a grin. I stood shocked that I was actually around a Gerudian but knowing how savage the people were I felt my life being threaten so I pulled out my Dagger ready to stab him in the throat...well that was until he grabbed my wrists once the blade touched his neck. "What the fuck?!" "Your kind killed my mother and most of my race! YOU ARE ALL SICK FUCKS!" " Well Geez I didn't do it!" I brought my dagger closer to his neck to where the very tip of it was in his throat a little drop of blood came out. He pulled out his sword and put it my stomach and pushed which freaked me out. My Dagger cut his neck it wasn't a very deep cut but it was gonna hurt like hell and it was already bleeding like crazy.

He touched his neck and looked down at his hand, "You were really trying to kill me weren't you?" "I wouldn't have cut if you wouldn't have tried to pushed your sword into my stomach" I said walking away from the moment not wanting anymore to do with this idiot. He just grunted while still looking at his hand and said "I'll find you and I'll fucking kill you for this" while grinning evilly, I hurried and disappeared.

It started to rain that night and got kinda cold so I jump on top the nearest tree and looked down at my stomach. 'It's his fault I cut him, now I got a hole in my shirt because of that idiot. He most likely won't ever find me and if he did I could beat him...right? ' I thought sighing. I started thinking about how he was strong was or at least looked, I need someone strong like me so I can kill the Gerudo King for all the crimes he has done to my family and race. He probably would have been a perfect fighter and side kick if he wasn't Gerudian... and I hadn't been so stubborn we would have made a great team. Oh well, I guess I'll just be fighting alone.

* * *

 _ **Welp heres my silly chapter and just a heads up**_

 _ **I will be mixing most Zelda games together meaning I'm not going by one timeline**_

 _ **also some of the things that happened in the games may be treated like it never happened, I well be updating randomly but I'll try to be frequent with them**_

 _ **and there's swearing ...**_

 _ **but that's just some things I decided to let you know.**_

 _ **Anyways if you like it and want more or want to say some constructive comments about it go ahead and review.**_

 _ **If you like it so much you want to favorite and follow go right ahead because that would really make me happy.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter Two

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

I wake up in a tree again and damn my back hurts and I am super hungry. I look through the small bag that Zodu gave me to find two small loafs of bread, a block of cheese, one small fish, a couple of Rupees and some water. "Damn it Zodu, how in the hell do I save on such a small amount of food" I say blandly before grabbing cheese and bread to eat.

I finished my "snack" and jumped down looking at all angles of the Forest making sure no one was there. I need to figure where I'm headed and I need a plan. 'Okay I'm in Faron Woods, I'm pretty low on food and I only have 10 rupees...I guess that means I'm going to Castle Town to stack up on things then I'll head out to Kakariko Village.' I went in my pocket and pulled out my compass and looked at it, North was straight ahead which is where I need to go.

After walking for some hours, I noticed I kept seeing the same signs and trees over and over again meaning I am lost but I can get out of here some how I know I can. I threw the compass far away from me guessing it was the one confusing me. I hopped up into a tree thinking that if I could look over the area and find something to help me get out of here but it was so dark I couldn't even see a thing. I look out to the moon slowly feeling like it was drawing me in and some how I just couldn't turn away. My eyes stared deeply at the enormous ball of white light as it called out my name with a gentle and calm female voice. "Sheik, come to me."

I feel my self being drawn closer and closer to it with millions of questions running through my mind. I closed my eyes when the white light became blinding, suddenly an explosion of colors and warmth filled the air but it quickly stops.

As well as my heart.


	4. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

I put my hands down slowly seeing that I'm in a white room. I had touched the ground, feeling a cold smooth porcelain floor which a woman sat quietly across from me on. I took in her appearance, she was an olive skinned woman wearing the dress of a goddess. Her hair blonde long and curled in every direction, her lips curled into a soft smile while her eyes were jarring crimson red. The woman's features were so familiar but I couldn't remember who she is. I neared her slowly ready to grab my weapon at any moment.

"Who are you?" I ask from a safe enough distance, I felt my self become agitated not being able to figure her out. "It seems you don't remember who I am..." "That seems correct, so I'll ask again who are you?" my voice coming echo out more demanding than before but she sat there so unfazed even through my acts aggression and once again sat there letting the silence eat away at my head, "I am your mother."

My eyes widen as my question was answered yet I could feel my body slowly wash over with anxiety and panic. Everything seem to hit me hard, all my memoires seem to come running back filling my head nostalgia and confusion. My heart and chest started to ache as I felt pain as if I had been stabbed, "It's been so long, I-" I could feel tears run down my face as she just sat there quietly hold out her arms.

I ran to her, crying in the arms I hadn't felt in so many years. "It's alright, everything is alright." "How is this possible?" "Well Sheik, I have came to tell you the many things I see in your future" I nod my head listening very closely to every word she spoke. "I sense lot's of pain...sorrow even anger but I also sense love, true to be exact." I take in what she says, thinking of what possibly could she mean. "Mother what does all this mean?" "It means you must be strong in order to survive this and you must not be afraid of your emotions use them just use the wisely."

Suddenly a loud rumble from the floor which soon seemed to turn it's self into something the closely resembled water. "I'm afraid our time is up my child" "What?! No! Please let me stay with you!" slowly I felt the water consume me slowly, like death it slowly crept up my back soon my neck then my face. I stared at her the entire time watching her smile until the liquid swallowed me whole I saw her smile slowly fade into a sad smile as she softly says "Good bye, Sheik I'll miss you."

Inside the water I held my breath trying my hardest not to breathe it in which became harder by the second. I felt my heart racing as I saw the deeper I floated into the water the darker it became. My ears soon heard nothing as water seemed to fill them as I started needing oxygen badly.

'Just hold on' I kept repeating in my head over and over finding my self unable to hold on any more. I breathe inward taking in all the liquids which seemed to only help the need for oxygen grow, I began to twist and turn feeling my lungs burn causing an excruciating pain filled my entire body but quickly stop. Everything growing numb as my last thought was of confusion,

 _'Am I...dead?'_

* * *

 _ **Yeah so heres chapter three, I honestly don't know what caused me to write this chapter but um I felt like it was needed**_

 _ **I'm gonna try to make a schedule by posting every Sunday at least one chapter but I'm not sure if I'll keep up with it very well**_

 _ **I may post early, I may post late**_

 _ **but that's future me who hopefully does well with that**_

 _ **and yeah**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
